First Meeting
by jspyv
Summary: TWO-SHOT Magnus and Alec are human and this is how their first meeting went followed by their first date. summary really does suck but take a look. (was originally going to be a multi chpt story but decided to leave it as a two-shot)
1. Chapter 1

**Magnus POV**

"So close to being off work, then home to watch the new season of RuPaul's Drag Race," I tell myself, hoping to make this incredibly slow night go by faster. The bell above the door dings. Well shit, looks like we have a live one. "Hi, what can I get for you?" I ask. Is he going to answer? I wonder, and as that thought crosses my mind he looks up from his phone, and I'll be damned. He is the most beautiful man I have ever seen. He has flawless pale skin, and those eyes- cerulean blue- that look to go on forever, perfect full, pink, lips, the bottom one sucked in as he chews on it. Oh what I would give to bite that lip. Woah! Where did that come from? Hmm. Let's have some fun with those one, he'll probably be my last customer anyway.

"Well gorgeous, what can I get for you tonight?" I ask again. Is that a blush? Oh yes, it is and it does nothing, but to make him look even more delicious.

"Uhm, can I just get, uh, coffee. Black," he answers.

"Hum. Just a black coffee? Sure you don't want any cream or sugar in that?" He shakes his head no. "Alright, that will be $3.85." As I ring him up I couldn't help, but look at the name on the card he handed me. "So, Alexander, what brings you out tonight? Pulling an all-nighter for school, or just one of those guys that appreciates coffee at any given time of the day?" I ask while I make brew a fresh pot of coffee. Normally I would just give the customer the one that's been sitting out, but I'm enjoying his presence.

"Alec," he responds, leaving me slightly confused.

"What?"

"Oh, umm. My name is Alexander, but I prefer to be called Alec and everyone, but my parents, calls me Alec. I suppose I am just one of those people who enjoys coffee anytime of the day," he explains.

"Alec, hum? Nope, I think I will call you Alexander. It is so much sexier," I respond with a wink. The cutest blush crosses his cheek.

**Alec POV**

Fuck, fuck, fuck. I can't believe Izzy talked me into this. It isn't like I was stalking him. Just because I happened to walk by to see if he was working and watched him for a few minutes before continuing on. Okay, maybe just a little stalking. Well, it's now or never, seeing as how they close in ten minutes. And I am not going to test Izzy's threat of cutting of certain body parts if I don't go in this time. I hear the small 'ding' of the bell as I open the door and walk in.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" he asks. Even his voice is attractive. I slowly look up from my phone, (of which I was doing absolutely nothing on). The first thing I notice are his eyes. They're this strange mix of yellow-green, or maybe green with flecks of yellow, I'm not sure. I swear I could look at them all day. His lips are full and shiny, lip gloss, I presume. His skin is a perfect honey complexion. As I try not to stare I realize he is smirking at me, so of course I start to blush.

"Well gorgeous, what can I get for you tonight?" he asks again. Damn, I totally forgot he asked me what I wanted. With my inability to do anything smoothly I stutter out the first thing that comes to mind.

"Um, can I just get, uh, coffee. Black."

"Hum. Just a black coffee? Sure you don't want any cream or sugar in that?" he asks me. I shake my head. "Alright, that will be $3.85." I hand him my card. I see him glance at it, unsure why, until, "So Alexander, what brings you out tonight? Pulling an all-nighter for school, or just one of those guys that appreciates coffee any time of day?" Oh. He wanted my name from the card. Duh.

"Alec," I respond.

"What?" he asks, a slightly confused expression on his face, and I realize that I didn't actually answer his question.

"Oh, um, my name is Alexander, but I prefer to be called Alec. Everyone, but my parents, calls me Alec. I suppose I am one of those people that just enjoys coffee at any time of the day," I answer, realizing I am rambling. I look at my shoes. I noticed that he had started a fresh pot of coffee for the one cup that I ordered, which is a little weird considering most of the time when you come in this close to closing time they just give you the lukewarm coffee that's been sitting there. He looks at me, and of course, without stuttering, responds with, "Alex. Nope, I think I will call you Alexander, it is so much sexier." And, oh my god, he winks at me. for the second time in under ten minutes I feel my face heat up in a blush.

He hands me my coffee, and when I reach my skims against his, and I look up to see him smiling at me. I can't help but to smile back at him. As I open the door to exit he calls my name, so I turn to look at him.

"Call me," he says. As I head back to my apartment, wondering how the hell I'm supposed to call him, I look down at my cup, and written across the top in purple sharpie is Magnus followed by his number.

**Magnus POV**

Well, that was unexpected. I think to myself as I finish cleaning up the store and leave for the night, thoughts of blue-eyed beauties and hopes of a very welcome interruption in a phone call while watching RuPaul's Drag Race tonight.


	2. First Date

**Disclamer: I own nothing. As we all know Cassie Clare owns these wonderful boys. Nor do I own any of the songs. **

**A/N: As of 2/1/13 this is un betaed but is in the process of getting done, I will re upload the betaed version when I get it back. **

Upon reaching his humble abode, Magnus was greeted by none other than his most prized and loved possession, Chairman Meow in all his 5lbs of glory. His personal tiny ball of fluff and adorableness even if he does forget to feed him every once and again. "Now aren't you just the most adorable cat ever." He cooed to his cat, of whom he also talks to as though Chairman is another human. "I have the most fantablous news! As you know I have quite a weakness for beautiful things, especially when that beautiful thing is a stunning 6 feet of utter gorgeousness." Plopping down on his oversized fuzzy pink couch and grabbing up the remote, lazily flipping through the television channels searching for RuPaul's Drag Race, god forbid he miss the new season premier. "His name is Alexander but he prefers Alec, although I must say alexander is so much sexier. His eyes are the deepest, purest shade of blue, no not blue, cerulean, I have ever seen, flawless porcelain skin, or what I could see of it considering that hideous sweater he was wearing_…" __** I want to start a revolution A type of personal solution We all have got our own pollution It's all about the execution**_

He picked up the phone before the Adam Lambert song could reach the next line, eager to hear that gorgeous voice asking for him.

"Hello?"

"Um…Hi. Is this Magnus? It's uh…Alec, from the coffee shop." He let loose a small smile. The poor boy sounded so nervous.

"This is he. How are you handsome?" still flipping channels on the TV, but no longer caring about finding the show. A slight clearing of a throat and rustling coming from the other end of the phone call.

"I'm good. Just getting home. I figured I should probably call before my nerves overtake me," was the response.

"Nervous? Do I ruffle your pretty little feathers?"

"I just... Uhm..."

"Well darling, maybe you and I should go out together sometime? You know, get to know each other a bit better, and might help with your nerves." Magnus suggested, in attempt to loosen him up.

"Like… a uh date?" He squeaked.

"Exactly." I replied grinning.

"Sure" Magnus could almost hear the blush crossing his beautiful face.

"So how's this Thursday? I should be off work by 3pm, so accounting for time to get ready how does 6pm sound?"

"Sounds great. Well uh..I should get going see you Thursday" Alec managed to say all in one breath.

"See you then Blue Eyes."

Alec POV

This has been the longest 3 days of my life, I can't believe I am really going on a date with him tonight. Although I still haven't the slightest idea of where we are going, just that I am to meet him outside Mud House at 6pm. I desperately hope he doesn't have something crazy planned because he defiantly seems like the kind of person who loves to go clubbing, or anything that requires him to be the center of attention. I swear this damn watch is broken there is no effing way it is only 5pm, I feel like I have been sitting here staring at my wall for at least 4 hours, but nope only 30 minutes. I suppose I can start to get ready, why he needed 3 hours to get ready I haven't the slightest idea, what the hell is there to do in that amount of time.

Magnus POV

Holy shit! It cannot be 5 already! I still have so much to do. How in fucks sake am I going to get dressed and do my damn make-up in an hour! At least my hair is done; the Angel knows I would never make it on time if it wasn't. ****

Hot damn, I can't believe I managed that. Let's see what time is it, 5:45, shit I am so going to be late! ***

As I rounded the corner to meet Alec I slowed my speed walking, almost jog down to a very obvious strut. I could tell from where I was he was nervous as hell, so me being well me, I figured I might as well have some fun with it. I knew I looked sexy, and damn it if these leather pants, of which I had to jump, wiggle, and use quite creative ways to get into, didn't get a reaction out of him then I haven't the slightest idea what would work…well besides just showing up in my birthday suite. Oh and the reaction I got was worth the extra time spent on my appearance. I could see the blush crossing his face as soon as he caught sight of me. Humm…too bad he wears such loose fitting jeans, but thank Lilith he is not wearing that horrid sweater.

Alec POV

5:55pm where in the hell is he. What if he stood me up and it was all a joke to fuck with me.

5:58pm I am really starting to worry now, I mean I have to be at the right place, and there is only 1 Mud House on 6th. Wait is that him? By the Angel! If my pants weren't snug before they are now.

As Alec watched Magnus walk, no strut towards him all coherent thought evaded him. Magnus's hair was perfectly spiked with purple and silver glitter, his eyes lined with dark kohl liner. His eyes where dusted with silver and purple glitter eye shadow, which of course made his beautiful eyes pop effortlessly, making the yellow flecks in the dark green stand out and those full delicious, lightly glossed lips. Dressed in a purple t-shirt under a glittery silver fitted vest that managed to show off his slim toned torso with a number of necklaces, fingerless black and purple gloves covered his perfectly honey colored hands, his long slim fingers ended with matching purple nail polish, black, damn near painted on leather pants (of which left little to the imagination), and knee high silver boots.

"Hello darling" Magnus purred once he stood in front of Alec, knowing full well he had almost given the blue eyed beauty a heart attack.

"Uh…hi" Alec managed, whose mouth had suddenly went dry, and amazingly was still capable of blushing considering the majority of the blood in his body was most defiantly heading south at the moment.

"You ready to see what I have planned for us tonight?"

"Sure."

As Magnus turned to head in the direction of their location, of which was unknown to Alec. He couldn't resist purposefully walking slightly ahead of Alec, and he was pretty sure he heard Alec's breath catch. Smirking knowingly that, yes, all the work to get into these pants was worth it.

Alec couldn't help but look at Magnus's beautiful sculptured ass, as he headed off in the direction of their destination. And damn if those leather pants didn't accentuate it beautifully. Although Alec was pretty damn sure Magnus was fully aware of it.

A few minutes later Alec found himself standing in front of Idris Karaoke Bar. Magnus turned to him with a smile that could rival the Cheshire Cat. Opening the door he called out to Alec who was still standing at the threshold looking terrified.

"Coming beautiful?"

"Y-Yeah" stuttered the pale man in response.

Alec POV

As I walked in I wasn't really sure what to expect, I was already conjuring up a shady run down bar full of barley legal kids that were drunk off their asses attempting to sing and making my ears bleed, and damn was I wrong. Idris Karaoke Bar was…well quite classy. It was completely modern, with a silver, blue, and black color scheme. There where tables set around the outer walls, with black bases and silver tops covered in blue swirling designs, towards the middle in front of the stage instead of chairs and tall tables like the outer walls they had placed various sized couches and chairs which where black with silver accents, and placed next to and on either side of the chairs/couches where small tables that held patrons drinks. The bar nestled off to the right, not really hidden but not screaming 'hey come get wasted', there was lighting but it was kept minimal, enough to see but still pull off the feel of it being slightly intimate for those couples spread threw out the place. The small stage, which had a stand with a computer screen or maybe TV on for reading the lyrics off of, in the very front of the room was small but yet large enough to draw attention to whoever was singing at the moment, but lacking the overpowering feel that you had to watch rather than have a conversation with who you came with.

I turned to look at Magnus and noticed him watching me as I took in our surroundings. He reached over and took my hand then led us to one of the tables that was closer to the front of the room but off to the side so we could still talk and get to know each other better, or so I assumed. As we sat a waitress came by to take our drink order. I ordered a Bud Light and Magnus got a glass of wine, I'm not sure of the name but from what I heard Magnus say, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to pronounce correctly anyways. I was realizing that while his outfits could be outlandish, sexy none the less, and bold comments screamed 'party guy' he also seemed to have a classy/sophisticated side to him. As our waitress walked away to get our drinks I started to get extremely nervous again and began to play with the edges of my shirt. I guess he noticed and decided to start up a conversation. Asking me "You seem nervous, why is that?"

"I, uh I haven't ever really done this before." I responded while looking up at him threw my lashes with a blush crossing my face.

"What, like gone on a date?"

"Yeah"

"That is hard to believe." He said with a slight frown.

"Why?"

"For one you are absolutely stunning, I can't imagine why some guy hasn't snatched you up and hidden you away from the rest of the world, if for no other reason than to just make sure no other guys or women for that matter tried to take you from him." He said all this without wavering or glancing away from my eyes. I couldn't help but blush and look down, which apparently wasn't the best idea because he reached across the table and took my chin in his hand bringing my gaze back up to his. "Do you not believe me?"

"Uh..well..its just that n-nobody has ever said something to me like that before or even insinuated anything close to that in reference to me." I was slowly gaining confidence as my nerves calmed down, and I was oddly comfortable around him, like he wasn't saying things to just get into my pants but that he genuinely meant it. Our waitress came back with our drinks after that and for a couple minuets we sipped on our beverages watching each other. I couldn't help but watch how graceful he looked as he sipped on his wine watching me carefully like I was a puzzle to be figured out.

Magnus POV

I couldn't help but stare at him after he told me nobody had ever said anything like that to him. I mean the man was drop dead gorgeous, how nobody had noticed that is a shock to me. Don't get me wrong I could tell from when he came into my store that he wasn't the kind of guy who liked the attention on him, but still. No wonder he blushed so easily when I commented him. The poor guy probably never had someone be so forward about his looks, or hell even complimented him much if at all. At that moment I mentally made it my mission to try and make him see just how beautiful he is, and I had a feeling that he was just as beautiful inside if not more than his exterior, and damn it if I wasn't planning on finding out. This was the first time in a long time that I was truly drawn to someone, and wanted an honest relationship to come from it. Watching him has he drank his beer I decided to start on the fact finding mission.

"Okay, well that kind of changes things," I saw his facial expression harden and immediately continued talking "and no, not in a bad way. What I mean to say is that that makes things more interesting."

"How so?" He quickly responded, which slightly surprised me, he seemed to be getting more comfortable around me or just happened to be a naturally blunt person when he wasn't intensely nervous.

"Isn't it obvious? Now I must figure out how to get you to realize just how beautiful you truly are." As though on cue he blushed, and I couldn't help but smile at him, which he returned with his own slightly crooked, yet breath taking smile that made my chest constrict. "I have an idea, why don't we each pick a song to sing that somehow portrays either something about us, our past, or a song that will tell the other something we wish to convey to them?" I already knew exactly what song I wanted to sing to him.

"Are you serious?" he asked like I was crazy.

Laughing at his shocked expression "Absolutely darling, but if it makes you feel better I will go first."

"Uh…okay I guess."

I walked over to the DJ to sign myself up and request the song I had in mind. There were two people before me on the list. Coming back to the table I told him all he needed to do was just sign up and tell the DJ what song he wanted to sing. A few moments later, I assume he was still contemplating what song to sing, he got up and went to sign up and tell the DJ his song choice. Once he got back to the table we sat in a comfortable silence watching the acts that were performing, while lost in our own heads thinking about various things. Well honestly I was doing nothing more but thinking about the man who sat across from me. Soon it was my turn to sing, as I made my way on stage a shot him small smile as the music began.

_What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction (Alec's POV)_

_You're insecure_

_Don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door_

_Don't need make up_

_To cover up_

_Being the way that you are is enough_

I couldn't believe he was singing One Direction, no wait, actually I could. But no matter I couldn't help the huge smile that crossed my face as he started dancing around as he sang it to me.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh Oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_That what makes you beautiful_

_So c-come on_

_You got it wrong_

_To prove I'm right I put it in a song_

_I don't know why_

_You're being shy_

_And turn away when I look into your eyes_

I know I just met him a few days ago, even if I slightly stalked him beforehand, but I couldn't help the butterflies that where going crazy in stomach as I watched this exquisite man sing and dance about how he thinks I'm beautiful.

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

This man way amazing, I have no idea how I managed to strike his interest but damn it if I didn't start to hope that maybe he would be different and maybe just maybe things might turn into something more.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh Oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_Oh Oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

As the song finished and he walked off stage towards me I noticed how some of the people turned their heads to watch who he was walked to. I wasn't sure how to feel about it but then I saw all the smiles. I turned and looked at him and the look in his eyes said everything. That he meant every word of that song and he meant them for me, and me only. If possible the smile on my face grew as he reached me with his own grin plastered on his face. I expected him to just return back to his seat but instead he walked up and stood in front of me bending down whispering "your turn beautiful" in my ear, which caused me to shiver and feel warm all at the same time. Then he kissed my cheek and returned to his seat looking at me with a smirk and raising an eyebrow as to say "get going" and felt my pants tighten in that instant. He was going to be the death of me, but damn it I would die a happy man. I slowly got up and headed to the stage for my turn.

_Perfect by Simple Plan (Magnus POV)_

_Hey dad look at me_

_Think back and talk to me_

_Did I grow up according to plan?_

_And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?_

_But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just want to make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't pretend that_

_I'm alright_

_And you can't change me_

_'Cuz we lost it all _

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and _

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

Interesting, I was not expecting this. As I watched him sing the song I wouldn't help see the hurt in his eyes, I understood more than he knew. The pain he was feeling while he sang this song, I had felt the same. I couldn't help but feel like he was letting me in on a part of his life that very people knew about.

_I try not to think_

_About the pain I feel inside_

_Did you know you used to be my hero?_

_All the days you spent with me_

_Now seem so far away_

_And it feels like you don't care anymore_

_And now I try hard to make it _

_I just want to make you proud _

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't stand another fight_

_And nothing's alright_

_'Cuz we lost it all _

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and _

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_

_Nothing's gonna make this right again_

_Please don't turn your back_

_I can't believe it's hard_

_Just to talk to you_

_But you don't understand_

Part of me wanted to run on stage and just hold him, hold him and take away the hurt that was slowly filling him as the words tumbled out of his mouth. He knew every word, looking at me the entire time, never glancing around, like it was him and I in the room.

_'Cuz we lost it all _

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and _

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

_'Cuz we lost it all _

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and _

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect _

I watched him come down from the stage, staring at his shoes as he walked to our table. I knew it had taken a lot for him to show that side of him to me. Before he could sit back down I stood up and stepped in front of him, pulling him into a hug. He didn't respond at first, almost as if he was shocked that I hugged him but after a couple of seconds I felt him melt into me wrapping his around me and holding onto me like I was the only thing keeping him from shattering. As I held him I softly whispered thank you, I knew he would understand what I meant. After a couple of minutes of just standing there holding each other he looked up at me with those spectacular blue eyes that where slightly clouded with the turmoil that was stirring in him and I softly kissed his forehead and asked if he wanted to head out. He responded with a small nod, I paid for our drinks and holding his hand we headed out.

I haven't the slightest clue why I did it, but as we walked back towards Mud House where we had met before the bar, walking hand and hand in a comfortable silence both lost in our own thoughts I stopped walking turned to him and asked "Would you stay the night with me tonight?"

Looking blatantly surprised he said "um..I-I don't know."

Realizing why he was hesitant, besides the fact we had just met, I smiled softly at him saying "Just to sleep Alexander, nothing else. I know this probably sounds crazy but there is something about you that draws me to you, like I have known you for years."

A smile crossed his face along with a blush, looking up at me through his lashes "Sure, I would love to, and it doesn't sound crazy, because I feel the same way."

At that I couldn't take it any longer I cupped his cheek in my hand and slowly tilted my head towards his, realizing what I was about to do he tipped his face up to meet me. Our lips touched softly and hesitant at first but then something changed in the simple kiss and he wrapped his arms around my neck, his hand slipping into my hair, as I moved mine to his waist, both of us deepening the kiss. After a minute or so we both broke apart in need of oxygen. Resting our foreheads against each other, eyes still closed, I barely heard him when he said "Wow, that was defiantly better than I ever imagined my first kiss would be."

I opened my eyes at that and looked at him with a smile that matched his and telling the honest to goodness truth replied "That was the best first kiss I have ever had."

With that we walked back to my flat hand in hand with a small smile playing on both of our lips. I knew at that moment that I would do anything for this man and that I would make damn sure to make sure that I would be able to call him mine, and soon.

**A/N alright well there you have it, chapter two. I hope you like it, please review. Also feel free to tell me what you would like to see in this story, I will def take that into account and do my best to accommodate the more common requests. I will try to update at least once every 2 weeks. More often when I have time but my job is quite demanding (90hrs in 8days) on average. Plus I work with kids, specifically teenage girls 13-18 and there are 12 in the cottage. So you can only imagine. Until next time.**

**-Jess **


End file.
